


You didn't want to see my Ugliness

by Bahamoth



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamoth/pseuds/Bahamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone just want to watch the world burn. They just don't know how to yell their suffering. I'm here for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A depressed boy in a white room

 

 

A depressed boy in a white room, looking at something invisible with his too sad green eyes. His arms are cut and red, so is his soul. The blood fell off on the floor with a repetitive, stressing sound. And he looks at nowhere with a woeful face. Nobody there. Only he and his despair. Why are you so mournful? Why everyone continues to ask him that annoying question? Life is cruel, killing your joy every minute of your existence. So why keep trying to be happy? No one cares about how you really are. No one will mourn you long enough to make your memory eternal. You’re nothing but dust and sand, ash in somebody else’s mouth. Why keep fighting? There always will be someone stronger than you, making your life useless and your abilities pathetic. Spare some of your time. Let go the hope of being something worthy. And that turns and turns in the boy’s head. He just can’t erase those awful thoughts out of his mind. Useless, hopeless, helpless, worthless. Just good to kill himself before Life gives him too many lemons… He never knows how to make a good lemonade with it.


	2. Please, be patient...

I don’t wanna be helped but don’t let me helpless. Just don’t think ‘bout me. Don’t forget me! Forgive me, I don’t care ‘bout you!! I hate you. I need your love. I need you here, near me, your hand on my arm and your smile on my sight.

 

Let me destroy myself. I’m too tired to die but why keep living? For what? A needle in my vein, a dreamless sleep and my thoughts ‘bout nothing. Could you just shut up and let me slip in a long long dark journey? Are you talking to me? ‘Cause I don’t hear anything but a buzzing in my ears. I know you’re near me but I wanna be alone. Helpless. Afraid and desperate. That’s all I deserve for being alive. A tear drop in my eye, your presence at my side and just me who’s silently screaming like I’m dying. Pain, despair, silence. The lack. This horrible lack. Like I’m dying. Every minute. Let me destroy myself. I’m only happy like that. I’m only alive when I don’t understand what’s happening around me because I’m too broken to survive in this world. I don’t want anyone to push me in the real world with violence and abruptness. Your soft hand through my hair. I’m feeling as a child again. You know I’m crying even if I hide my face in the sheets. That horrible nightmare. This awful lack which’s letting me weak and painful. Cruel and harsh. Violent. Horrid. Forgive me. I don’t care. But please, stay with me. I wanna be alone yet I need your love! Support my wickedness and I swear, I swear to you one day I’ll be free from my weak and sick mind. One day I’ll be back to live again, to love you again. I don’t want to. But I know this day will come and again we’re gonna be happy again… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Roy, sorry. That is the conclusion of a roleplay scenario that i played with my friends and i hope you will "enjoy" it as much as i liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language so if you see horrible mistakes or if you wanna correct some of my work you're welcome, of course!
> 
> in case you didn't notice who was the main character, the depressed boy... it's Roy. Buuut, i let you and your imagination to decide who you want to see in this story!


End file.
